A Monstrous Halloween
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Tails creating an invention that makes Halloween costumes but it malfunctions and Sonic, Knuckles and Silver become actual monsters. Now they are losing control themselves and have to find a way to regain their own mindsets before it's too late.


A Monstrous Halloween

by The Chuckinator

Tails was working fast. Halloween was tonight and his invention needed to get done. After a few hours of long, hard work, he finally finished. A smile came to his face and then he turned and ran inside the house to tell Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hey guys, I finished up an invention I think you might like!" He said.

"Really?" Sonic asked. "What is it?"

"Come with me and see."

They walked out to see a big machine. It had a control panel with several buttons and levers, a big bright wheel with several pictures, and a laser pointing to the ground.

"This is the monster maker!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic and Knuckles were intrigued.

"It looks neat. What does it do?" Knuckles asked.

"You select a monster on the wheel, activate it, and stand under the laser. Once it zaps you it gives you a perfect costume for whatever you chose."

"That's awesome," Sonic said. "Can we try it out?"

Tails nodded. A few minutes later the door opened as Shadow and Silver walked in. They saw Tails an looked at the machine.

"What's that?" Shadow asked.

"It's an invention Tails made to choose our costumes," Sonic told him, and turned to Tails. "I think we're ready."

"Okay, but it can only do one at a time," Tails said. "Sonic, you decide first."

Sonic stepped up and flipped through the wheel. He grinned as he saw a costume that he liked. "I'll choose a vampire," he said.

"You want to try, Knuckles?"

Knuckles walked up and looked through the selections. "I'll be the werewolf," he said.

Silver nodded and walked up to the machine as well. "And the costume I'll choose is the ghost."

Tails nodded. He went to the controls and set it for a vampire. "You can make whatever adjustments you want," he said to Sonic.

Sonic looked over and he turned the dials for scary, blood, and fangs higher. "Okay, I'm ready."

Tails nodded and pressed the button. A laser above Sonic hummed to life and blasted him with energy. When it stopped Sonic had a black cape along with pointy fangs that appeared to be dripping blood.

"What do you think?" Sonic asked.

"That's awesome," Tails said. "Silver, you want to be next?"

Silver nodded and went to the controls. "Hm...spooky and transparent."

"Alright," Tails said, and activated the laser, which hit Silver instantly.

When it cleared, Silver was ghostly white, slightly transparent, and glowing an eerie green. Tails saw that was just his psychokinesis.

"Cool special effects," Tails said. "Knuckles, you're up."

Knuckles selected werewolf and went to the controls, setting it to claws, fangs and fur but when nobody was looking he secretly activated a muscle setting to the highest amount. The laser activated and blasted Knuckles with energy. When it cleared they saw a giant werewolf with dark fur, sharp claws and fangs, and a tail behind him.

"Knuckles what did you do?" Tails asked.

The werewolf smirked. "I added some muscle growth."

Tails frowned. "The machine wasn't ready for that setting yet. You have to change back!"

"Fine," Knuckles said, and hit the button again. Suddenly there was a flash of light the came from the machine, hitting Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles.

When it cleared Tails stared in shock. they hadn't returned to normal. Sonic looked even more like a vampire, Silver was transparent and floating without using his powers, and Knuckles had grown into an even bigger werewolf.

"Wh...what happened?" Sonic asked, looking at himself. He then looked at Silver and was shocked to see that he could see right through him, not to mention that he was floating and had a ghost tail where his legs were supposed to be. Knuckles had changed also. His face was now a long snout, with a jaw filled with long sharp fangs. Knuckles' ears were on the sides of his head, curved and pointed. The fur on his body was now thick and dark red.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Tails said. He quickly reset the controls and blasted them again. When it cleared they were back in their costumes and Knuckles had shrunk into a smaller werewolf costume.

"Tails, what was that about?" Silver asked. "What happened?"

"It made the energy too strong and for a second it turned you all into real monsters. I fixed it though, so let's go get some candy!"

Everyone nodded and walked out the door, heading down the street.

* * *

For several hours they walked around getting candy. They were all enjoying their costumes.

"What's your favorite kind of candy?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"I like pretty much all of them but I don't like ones that give me a paper cut," Sonic said. He unwrapped one and cut himself causing him to drip blood. "Like that." He looked at the blood and felt a strange sensation. Suddenly he felt very thirsty and felt something pressing against his gums. Tails, Silver and Knuckles exchanged looks as Sonic stared at the blood like he was in a trance. "I need blood!" Sonic shrieked as he licked his finger and sharp fangs pushed out past his gums.

The others stared in horror. Knuckles and Silver looked at Sonic, and then at Tails.

"What's happening to him?" Knuckles asked.

"He's turning into a real vampire!" Tails said, scared.

Sonic finished transforming and grinned at them. His eyes were blood-red and his fangs had grown longer. He looked at Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow, hearing the blood running through their veins. With astounding speed, he ran and grabbed Shadow, biting into his neck and drinking his blood. Shadow screamed in pain as Sonic sucked blood from him. The vampire could hear Shadow's heart pumping faster which meant more blood. Sonic continued sucking until he and Shadow were covered in blood and Shadow was looking pale. He stared at Tails with fear.

Shadow groaned and his knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Silver picked Shadow up and looked at Sonic, who had filled his stomach. His fangs retracted and he looked at himself in fear.

"What...what am I?" Sonic asked.

"You're a real vampire and you attacked Shadow," Tails said

Sonic gasped as tears filled his eyes. "How did this happen?"

"The machine was too strong," Tails said. "It mutated your DNA permanently so you're a vampire forever."

Suddenly both Sonic and Shadow cried out in pain. Sonic's fangs grew out of his gums and his skin grew pale. The same thing happened to Shadow as he woke up, now an undead immortal vampire like Sonic.

Tails, Silver and Knuckles looked at them. Suddenly, Silver cried out in pain also. He started to vanish until he was transparent. He started floating in the air and his two legs merged into one ghost tail. Silver was glowing as he let out a sinister laugh. Sonic and Shadow bared their fangs as they could hear the sweet sound of blood pulsing. Tails and Knuckles started to back away.

"Hey look, the Red Cross is having a blood drive!" Tails said.

"WHERE?" The two vampires exclaimed eagerly.

Tails and Knuckles ran off.

Silver looked at himself and then at the two vampires. "This is pretty cool," he said.

Sonic and Shadow nodded. They looked around and saw people trick-or-treating.

"Want to have some fun?" Sonic asked Shadow, baring his fangs.

"You bet, " Shadow grinned. "It's time to feed."

They ran off to have some fun while Silver, who was now a ghost, floated behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles had finally escaped.

"We've got to do something," Tails said. "They turned into real monsters and...oh no."

Tails turned and looked at Knuckles who had a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

Tails pointed in the air and Knuckles saw the full moon. A feral growl came from his throat and he started to transform. His muscles stretched and grew, causing his body to increase in size. Knuckles gasped in pain and fell on all fours, feet and arms thickening and pushing together, becoming paws. Claws burst from them and lengthened, becoming sharp points. Knuckles' tail lengthened, becoming more like a wolves. His face pushed outwards until it became a snout; fangs grew from his gums and the ears swiveled to the sides of his head. His fur darkened until it was a crimson red. Knuckles' senses increased and the eye color he had turned golden-yellow. Once that happened, the transformation stopped.

Tails started to back away as Knuckles howled. He stared in horror at the monster wanting his flesh and blood in his mouth. The werewolf pounced on Tails and pinned him down with his fangs gleaming.

"Knuckles, please don't!" Tails said weakly

The werewolf growled and bit Tails on the arm. Tails screamed in pain as Knuckles got off of him and let out a loud howl. Tails took this chance to run. Knuckles chased after him and soon he had Tails cornered in front of a store. Tails closed his eyes and waited for the end but Knuckles just whimpered in fear and ran off. Tails was confused but then he looked up at the store and saw that it sold silver. Then he understood; a werewolf's weakness was silver; it could hurt and kill them. He walked over to the store but then fell down in pain and felt a strange sensation in his body. He stared at his arm which was starting to swell up and could feel his muscles throbbing as werewolf venom forced its way into him.

Tails had an idea that could either kill him or at least delay his transformation. He ran into the store and grabbed a silver pipe, making it touch his arm. He gritted his teeth in pain and took the pipe off his skin, seeing that the wound was burned. Tails frowned and walked outside; he had to figure out what was going on! Sonic and Shadow were vampires, Silver was a ghost, and now Knuckles was a werewolf. It must have something to do with the machine he made. Tails ran back home and checked the machine.

"Oh no," he said as he examined it.

He saw the machine was broken and beyond repair. Once Knuckles had turned the muscle setting all the way up, the laser glitched and gave out too much energy. Tails examined it even more and frowned when he saw that there was no energy left in the machine at all. The laser made their DNA mutate so that they became real monsters, but Tails was shocked to learn that it was now permanent; there was no way for them to change back at all. He sighed in frustration, wondering what he should do now.

Tails sighed. "Well if I can't change them back maybe I can at least bring them to their senses," he said.

He went to his computer for information on werewolves. He was going to become one soon, the silver pipe could only delay the inevitable but maybe if he found a way to remain in control.

Tails looked at the information and saw some about werewolves, vampires and even ghosts. All three creatures were immortal, he noticed. Tails also saw that werewolves could transform at will when the full moon wasn't out and could only be killed by another werewolf or anything silver. Vampires had many more weaknesses. They hated garlic, and the symbol of the cross. They couldn't go out in the sunlight because it would kill them, so they had to sleep during the day and come out only at night. The only way to kill them was a stake through the heart, and they had to feast off of blood.

He was disappointed to find out that during the full moon he couldn't control himself. However, he could transform at will when there wasn't one, and he would be in control then. Tails was so frustrated he banged his fist against the keyboard which caused a new page to pop up. He looked and gasped as he realized this is what he was looking for.

"It's a myth but it might work," he said. "If someone bitten by a werewolf drinks the blood of the werewolf that bit them before they transform they will have complete control even during a full moon."

Tails grinned. He turned off the computer and ran out the door, determined to find Knuckles. Suddenly he heard a noise and turned to find Silver. The ghost flew towards him and floated in front of Tails.

"Tails, have you figured out what's wrong?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, the machine corrupted your DNA," Tails said. "I'm afraid you'll be a ghost forever."

"Oh, well. Perhaps I'll like being a ghost," Silver said as he left.

Tails sighed and continued looking for Knuckles. He saw the werewolf in the forest, sniffing for prey. Once Knuckles saw Tails, he growled and pounced again.

Knuckles pinned Tails down and sniffed him. Then he whimpered.

_Why do you resist transforming?_ Knuckles asked in wolf language as he got up.

"Because I know it will happen eventually," Tails said, astonished that he could understand the werewolf. "And I have something that I need to do that concerns you!"

Knuckles sighed. _I bit you because I saw potential in you as a werewolf but if you resist...maybe a few more doses of venom will fix that!_

Tails' eyes widened as Knuckles bit him again and he screamed in pain. He saw Knuckles' fangs covered in blood and thought maybe now would be a good time to continue with his plan of having control as a werewolf. Tails growled but forced himself to focus; his right hand already had claws. He swiped at Knuckles' chest and the werewolf roared as blood poured out. He grinned and stuck his tongue out, feeling the drops of blood splash on it. Tails got some more of Knuckles' blood in his mouth before swallowing it.

Suddenly he started to transform. Knuckles got off of him, watching Tails eagerly. His fur grew thicker and turned a dark orange. Extreme pain filled his legs and arms as bones cracked, rearranging themselves to new places. He fell forwards on all fours as his posture changed to digitigrade. Tails' gloves and shoes burst apart as his feet and hands thickened and became paws, merging his toes and fingers three digits as sharp black claws pushed out from them. His body lengthened along with his two tails, which grew more fur and merged together into one tail until it resembled a wolves. A pressure filled his face as it pushed outwards to form a snout. The ears on his head swiveled to the sides and curved, increasing his hearing dramatically. His teeth lengthened into long sharp fangs and his eye color changed to a golden-yellow. Finally, his sense of smell, sight and taste heightened.

The new werewolf got to his feet and let out a loud howl. _This is awesome,_ he said. _I thank you for biting me, Knuckles. __I'm even more grateful that I'm still in control. _Tails approached, growling menacingly. _The machine changed your DNA, Knuckles. You are a werewolf forever._

_I'm fine with that; I like this form better anyway!_ Knuckles said.

Suddenly, Tails bit him and Knuckles howled in pain. He fell to the ground in pain and his eyes changed back to violet. The werewolf got up and looked at Tails in concern.

_Tails?_ Knuckles asked. _What happened?_

_My machine malfunctioned and turned you into a real werewolf,_ Tails said. _It's permanent. Sonic and Shadow are vampires, and Silver is a ghost. We need to find them. You also...bit me, so I'm a werewolf now also._

Knuckles whimpered as he heard this. _I'm sorry, Tails._

_It's fine; I don't mind,_ Tails said. _But right now we need to find Sonic and Shadow; they're vampires now and could be killing people as we speak!_

Knuckles sighed and nodded. The two werewolves howled and ran off, wondering where the two vampires were.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three hedgehogs were causing trouble of their own. Sonic and Shadow could hear the sweet sound of pulsing blood calling to them. Silver scared people and the vampires sucked their blood, draining them dry and killing them. Then they stopped to rest. Sonic and Shadow rubbed their bellies as they felt blood in their stomachs.

"The blood is the life," Sonic said.

Shadow nodded and bared his fangs. "Indeed," he said. "We have had our fill for the night; it is time to go back before the sun comes up."

"Wait, what about him?" Sonic asked, looking at Silver.

"He's a ghost; they can stay in the sun as it doesn't affect him. Silver's technically dead."

"So are we," Sonic told the other vampire.

"Whatever," Shadow said. "Let's go."

"Oh no, you don't!" A voice said as they were both grabbed.

Both of the vampires hissed and bared their fangs, looking at whoever grabbed them. Their eyes widened as they saw Tails and Knuckles, back in their original forms. Silver floated up next to Sonic and Shadow and the two werewolves saw that he was indeed a ghost; he was floating and they could see right through him.

"What do you two want?" Silver asked.

"We're here for you guys," Tails said.

"Your minds have been poisoned!" Knuckles told them. "You guys are monsters!"

Sonic threw back his head and laughed. "We're the monsters? What about you two? You're werewolves! But Shadow and I...we're vampires, creatures of the night! You can't kill us, so what are you going to do?"

Tails grinned. "We could turn into wolves and eat you."

Sonic stopped laughing instantly and bared his fangs. "You wouldn't!"

"Why wouldn't I? You said yourself we were monsters."

The two vampires scoffed.

"We know you're joking; we're reading your minds right now," Sonic said. "So, you want us to come back to our senses? Just how are you going to do that, anyway?"

"We could go to another place," Tails said. "A garlic restaurant, a church, or a hill to watch the sunrise."

Sonic bared his fangs again. "We will not go to any of those places! Do you want us to die?"

Tails hesitated and then shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Besides, you're thinking of telling me that all of our transformations are permanent, so we can't be cured of our vamparism either, no more that you can of your lycanthropy or Silver of his ghost state!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Tails yelled angrily. "I've accepted my fate as a werewolf and I'm fine with it because I have complete control! You guys lost control and unless you can regain it then one way or another you will die!"

"Fine then!" Sonic said. "Tell us how we can regain control, or show us!"

"Um...what about me?" Silver asked. "I'm in my right mind, and I like being a ghost."

Tails looked up from Sonic and growled at the ghost, then back to Sonic. _I don't know yet; found something that works for werewolves but you're vampires._

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other.

"Tails, we are going to have to drink blood from now on; we need it to survive," Shadow told the werewolf. "But please, whatever you do, do it quick because the sun will come up any moment and we need to get some rest."

That suddenly gave the werewolf an idea. "You guys need to feed on blood to survive and when your starving you go crazy?" Tails asked.

They nodded.

"Well, how about you drink our blood?"

Sonic hesitated and looked at Tails, shaking his head. "I can't drink my best friend's blood, Tails. It will be fine; Shadow and I will just be out here every night to get blood from the citizens."

Tails sighed and nodded but then noticed that the sun was coming up. Shadow and Sonic started screaming in pain as smoke started to come from their skin.

"Tails...we need to go...NOW!" Shadow yelled.

But it was too late. The sun was up and doing its damage to the vampires who cried in pain. Sonic and Shadow hissed and ran back to Tails' house as the ghost and werewolves followed them. Once they got inside, they closed the blinds and the smoke stopped.

"Wh...what happened?" Sonic asked as Silver phased through the wall and Tails and Knuckles walked inside.

"I guess the sun burned you and brought you to your senses," Tails said.

Sonic's stomach growled. "I'm still hungry for blood."

"Have mine. I won't die from it and I'm already an immortal creature. I bet it would taste good to you."

The vampire hesitated and looked at Tails. "Fine, but just this once." He brought his fangs to Tails' neck, drinking his blood. As soon as he took the first sip, though, he spit it out. "Your blood tastes terrible!" The vampire said. "I think it's because you're a werewolf; vampires can't stand the taste of werewolf blood."

"Sorry, I didn't know," Tails told him. "I was hoping that you would be content with our blood and not have to kill others for it."

Sonic sighed and shook his head, yawning. "Shadow and I are going to bed; we'll be up tonight."

Tails nodded and watched them go, then looked at the ghost. "What about you, Silver?"

"As I said before, I like being a ghost," Silver said. "It's pretty cool; I can fly, turn invisible, pass through things and possess people."

"Really?" Knuckles asked. "Show us. Posses me and force me to transform."

"I can't force you to transform but I can possess you," he said, and flew into Knuckles' body. Suddenly, Knuckles was no longer in control of his own body; it was Silver who was in control. He smirked and walked around, looking at himself.

"Believe me now?" He said to Tails through Knuckles' mouth.

"Yeah," Tails said and he nodded. "But how come you can't force him to transform?"

"I've never tried it before; if you want me to, I can."

"Go for it."

Silver, in Knuckles' body, sighed and closed his eyes. He felt a strange sensation and in a few minutes, he had transformed into a wolf and looked at Tails with a grin on his face.

"Cool, but did Knuckles see that?" Tails asked.

The possessed werewolf looked at him. _What do you mean? _He asked in wolf language.

"Well, you possessed Knuckles. Does he have any idea what's going on outside him? Can he still see and hear everything going on?"

_No. Once I possess a person, I'm in full control of their body. They can't do anything until I come out of their body._

"I know they have no control but can they still see everything even if you take over?" Tails asked.

_I'm not really sure,_ Silver said. _I don't think so._

The possessed werewolf closed his eyes and suddenly Silver came out of Knuckles' body. He looked at Knuckles, who was glancing around in confusion, and reverted to his normal form.

"How did I turn into my wolf form?" He asked

"I possessed you and made you transform." Silver said

"Oh, I couldn't tell anything was happening." Knuckles said.

"Silver, do the same thing to me." Tails said, "That'll show him."

The ghost grinned and flew into Tails' body, then transformed into a wolf and walked around. Knuckles' eyes widened.

"That's incredible!"

Silver exited Tails' body as the werewolf reverted to his normal form.

"Hey is it possible for you to make other people invisible or intangible?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course," the ghost said.

"Show us!" Tails grinned as the werewolves stepped forward.

Silver nodded and flew into Tails' body. Soon, Tails' body vanished as Silver had made him invisible. Then he exited Tails, who looked at the ghost with a startled look on his face.

"That was amazing!" Tails exclaimed. "Do Knuckles next!"

The ghost nodded and flew into Knuckles' body, turning him intangible.

"See?" Silver said returning to normal.

"Yeah." Tails said, "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm not sure," Silver said. "What do you think?"

"Maybe you should rest. You've had a long night," Knuckles said.

Silver sighed. "I'm a ghost, guys. I can't really sleep. In case you haven't noticed, I'm technically dead."

"Oh yeah." Knuckles said.

"But I would like to know about the true strength and weaknesses of a werewolf." Silver said.

"Sure," Knuckles said. "They can't touch silver because it burns their skin and can kill them. If they bite someone while in their wolf form, then they can pass the lycanthropy to someone else. Werewolves do, however, have increased speed, strength, hearing and an amazing sense of smell. They can heal instantly when wounded, except by a silver bullet. Also, they're immortal."

"How come Tails is bigger then you?" Silver asked Knuckles.

"As a wolf? It's because I gave him more venom to make his transformation speed up faster."

Silver nodded and looked at Tails. "I am just wondering, do you know what powers vampires have?"

"Well when they bite other people they turn into vampires. Vampires can only be killed by sunlight or a wooden stake and the are repelled by a cross and garlic. They can also turn into bats, wolves, and red mist, along with controlling the weather and hypnotizing people."

"Sounds cool. Speaking of which, Shadow and Sonic will only be awake at night time, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Knuckles asked.

"Just wondering," Silver said. "So...what are we going to do now that everyone here is a ghost, vampire and werewolf?"

Tails thought then he grinned. "I just remembered something about the machine. it has enough juice left for one more muscle blast but after that it won't work anymore."

"Cool," Knuckles said. "Let's do it."

"Should we wait for Sonic and Shadow?" Tails asked. "We've only got one shot but it'll work on all of us at once"

"They're still sleeping, Tails. Do you want to use it, or should I?"

"You don't understand; it can work on all of us at once if we all get blasted with it." Tails said

Knuckles nodded. "That's interesting. Will it work on Silver, though? He's a ghost, and the laser would just pass through him."

"No, ghosts can become solid for a short time if they focus all their energy."

Silver closed his eyes and concentrated. then he reached out and touched Knuckles.

"That's cool," he said. "Alright; let's give it a go."

"I'll get it ready, you two get the vampires," Tails said.

"But it's still daytime; Sonic and Shadow can't come out during the day!"

"Well then let's wait until night." Knuckles said

"Okay," Tails said.

Silver turned transparent again and sighed.

* * *

Later the sun was setting and the vampires were starting to stir. Sonic and Shadow walked out of their rooms and into the living room where they saw Knuckles, Tails and Silver. They could hear the blood rushing through Knuckles' and Tails' veins but ignored it since Knuckles and Tails were werewolves.

"You guys are just in time!" Tails said, "The machine has enough energy for one more muscle blast! and it will work on all of us at the same time!"

The vampires' eyes widened.

"Cool," Shadow said. "Let's give it a shot."

They all went into the garage where the machine was

Tails got it ready. Everyone else stood in front of it and Silver turned solid. Tails started it and ran in front of it with them. A couple seconds later the machine blasted them all with strength. It stopped a few seconds later and everyone saw that they had a bit more muscle on their bodies, but not much.

"Now that the machine's broken for good, what are we going to do now that we're vampires and you guys are werewolves and Silver is a ghost?" Sonic asked.

"We're creatures of the night so why not act like it?" Shadow asked.

Sonic grinned and bared his fangs, then turned towards the city. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked Shadow. "I'm hungry for blood."

The other vampire grinned also and looked at Silver, Knuckles and Tails. "What are you three going to do?"

"Well, Knuckles and I will go hunting but we won't attack any humans," Tails said. "Silver, what about you?"

The ghost turned transparent. "I'm going to scare some people and do what ghosts do best," Silver said.

Sonic looked at them. "You know, maybe being a vampire, werewolf and ghost won't be so bad."

Tails and Knuckles nodded, transformed into wolves and howled while Silver flew behind them. They nodded.

"I'm kind of glad this happened," Silver said.

"Yeah, I like being a werewolf," Knuckles told him.

The two vampires grinned, showing their fangs. Then Sonic and Shadow transformed themselves into a bat and wolf and flew into the city to get their nightly fill of blood. Knuckles and Tails ran into the forest to hunt for prey, and Silver scared some of the citizens. From then on they lived the rest of their immortal lives as Halloween monsters, and Halloween became their favorite time of year.


End file.
